Circuit breakers for use in an AC power/load circuit are generally known. A typical circuit breaker includes a transformer for monitoring the current before and after flowing through the load and inducing a voltage when the current is unbalanced, for example, in the case of an earth leakage fault, a voltage comparator for comparing the induced voltage with a reference voltage and for generating a signal indicative of the voltage difference, and a switch for disconnecting the load from the power supply if the voltage difference is unacceptably large.
The invention seeks to provide an improved circuit breaker.